I Won't Give Up
by xJessxxLovex
Summary: "I meant it Damon, I'm not giving up, and I never will." She knew she had to do this, for his sake. Elena had something to say. Damon needed someone to be there. Delena fic. Shortish one-shot, but I think it was worth it. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have never claimed to own anything. All characters belong to the writers, and yada yada yada. Besides lets face it, If I did own TVD, Us DELENA fans would have gotten what we wanted at the end of the season...**

* * *

She sighed as she heard the chattering and laughter of the patrons on the floor. She was nervous, but she knew she had to do this, for his sake. She needed him to know, and she needed to admit it to herself.

She spotted him at the bar, hunched over, swirling the bourbon in his glass around. He seemed to be brooding, almost worse than his brother. She winced at the thought. Her heart rate picked up as she sucked in a deep breath and let it out. He must have noticed the change, as she saw him lift his head and search around the room.

"It's now or never Elena." She quietly whispered to herself. Walking out onto the stage, she shielded her eyes from the blinding brightness of the spot light as it was lowered onto her. She moved a stool over to a mic, and grabbed her guitar. The tension in the room was thick, and she could feel eyes baring into her, trying to read her. She felt the trickle of heat seep up her neck, and could feel the blush rise to her cheeks. She chuckled awkwardly.

"Umm, yeah, So I'm Elena, and I haven't really done this before, so please bear with me. This is something I have been trying to really figure out how to tell someone. I guess I've known for a while now, but I finally got the nerve to admit it to him, as well as myself. Anyway, umm here goes." The crowd quieted as the first chords were struck.

_Dont tell me love is something you won't try again,  
thats just not true.  
But baby right now maybe what you needs a friend,  
well im here for you._

His head snapped up from his drink, and his eyes caught hers.

_ I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of night,  
whenever you call.  
And I won't change my mind, no I'll see you through,  
and I won't give up,  
no I won't give up,  
I won't give up on you._

She tried to show him she meant everyword with her eyes. If he didn't understand, she wasn't sure what she would do.

_You need someone who knows you from the inside out,_  
_the way I do._  
_I've seen you walk the wire never looking down,_  
_I believe in you._  
_I will be by your side, if ever you fall deep in the dead of night,_  
_whenever you call._  
_And I won't change my mind, no I'll see you through,_  
_and I won't give up,_  
_no I won't give up,_  
_I won't give up on you._

_I will be by your side._  
_If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night._

Their eyes never strayed from one another. He had started walking towards her, the unnecessary breath hitched in his throat.

_And I won't give up,_  
_no I won't give up,_  
_I won't give up,_  
_You can call it love,_  
_I wont give up, on you._

The resonance of the last chords she had struck had sounded into the room. All throughout the crowd there were cheers and applause, but she barely took notice. She was in awe. Standing up to move the stool, she blinked. The blue eyed adonis had vanished.

She walked off stage, and turned into the make-shift dressing room in the back. No sooner had she entered the door, had she been slammed into the wall, a pair of lips on hers. Their tongues fought for dominance, but in the end he won out.

"Damon." She whispered breathlessly as their mouths parted. She surely hadn't been expecting that when she had decided to tell him.

"Shh... Thank You." He said, looking into the deep brown pools of her eyes. His cerulean eyes were taking in everything about her. He needed to remember this moment.

"I meant it Damon, I'm not giving up, and I never will." She told him, caressing his cheek. Their heads leaned in closer, and slowly, they met, in what had to have been the most passion filled kiss of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for checking out my first one-shot. I hope you like it. I know its a little short, but I do plan on writing a companion piece with it, especially since school gets out on Thursday. Now, I'm one to never have inspiration, and generally leave things unfinished, but I really do promise I will work on the companion piece and have it out within the next few weeks or so. Anyway, R&R.**_  
_

**Oh by the way if you want some really good Delena stories, check out EverythingBasedOnMe's stories, as well tukct81's. They're amazing writers... APureHeart has one that has just started out that is absolutely amazing called Guide You Home, which hits close to home for me:) ThisIsMyEscape has some amazing stories that just blow me away.**


End file.
